


Tempestad de amores

by Midnighttreasure89



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, F/M, Keniako, M/M, Romance, daiken, mimato
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttreasure89/pseuds/Midnighttreasure89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yolei, Kari y Mimi vivían felices estando solas y sin problemas de parejas hasta que todo se complicó y cada una se encontró en una situación que nunca hubiera imaginado. Alcohol y besos inesperados cambiarían su relajada rutina por unos días de locura que traería sus vidas patas arriba. Porque el amor no solo es fácil sino que puede convertirse en una verdadera tempestad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Antes de la tempestad

-¡Matt! —un grito desgarró el aire, resonando incluso por encima del bullicio de los pasillos de la universidad—. ¡Matt!

Pareciera que debía llamar la atención tanto alboroto, pero todos en la Todai estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de escena a esa hora. Todos los días, en el descanso de las 11 de la mañana, una June Motomiya muy entusiasta corría desde su clase de estadística avanzada hasta en la que Yamato Ishida estudiaba solfeo para poder verle. Para cualquiera que la viese salir escopeteada antes de que casi terminase la hora, pensaría que era una pareja completamente enamorada, pero allí todos sabían que ese amor no era recíproco. No, solamente June sentía éso por el chico, ya que Matt, en cuanto llegaba la hora señalada, salía también corriendo del aula, más no para encontrarse con ella sino para huir. Y aunque a diario hasta el profesor estaba de acuerdo en que saliese unos instantes antes, no todos los días conseguía escapar de la Motomiya mayor, y alguna vez había tenido que tenerla colgada del brazo durante todo el descanso, sin lograr realmente descansar.

Aquel día pintaba como uno de esos. Matt corría por los pasillos, esquivando a las pocas personas que no sabían de qué iba la cosa. Algunas fanáticas de su banda alargaban la mano para al menos conseguir tocar de pasada a su ídolo mientras que otros se apartaban sabiendo que un terremoto pelirrojo iría detrás. Alguna vez alguien había tratado de ayudarle poniéndose en medio cuando June aparecía, pero después de que cinco personas terminasen estampadas contra la pared, dejaron de intentarlo. Así que Matt sabía que estaba sólo en eso, con una loca que escuchaba gritar detrás, cada vez más cerca.

Ya pensaba que todo estaba perdido cuando al pasar por un pasillo vacío alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo metió de golpe en un aula. Trastabilló en el aire, casi cayendo por el improvisto; aún así eso era mejor que tener que aguantar con June el descanso. Cuando pudo parar, se giró para agradecer al que le había ayudado y se encontró a la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse. Mimi Tachikawa estaba apoyada en la puerta cerrada, con las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha y sonriendo de forma pícara; Matt se estremeció ante la imagen.

—Mimi —empezó a decir pero la chica se llevó un dedo a la boca, instándole a callar.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos en los que la chica agudizó el oído. Al chico no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Mimi decidió que ya era el momento y se despegó de la puerta para dar un paso adelante.

—Ya está —declaró—. Ya se ha ido.

—¿Qu-qué? —balbuceó, confuso.

—June —explicó Mimi soltando una risita—. Ya se ha ido. Ha seguido adelante buscándote. Se va a poner como una furia cuando descubra que no estás. Me debes una, Ishida.

La chica le guiñó un ojo y él se sonrojó.

—Bueno, te dejo entonces… —empezó a decir ella.

—Espera —la cortó él—. Antes de que te vayas tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? —frunció el ceño ella.

—Vamos, Mimi, llevas días huyendo de mi —le dijo Matt volviendo a serenarse—. Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó.

—No hay nada que hablar, Matt —sentenció ella—. Solamente fue un juego.

—¡Mierda, Mimi, sabes que no fue así! —gruñó él—. Nos besamos.

—Estábamos borrachos ­—dijo ella con una pasividad que chocaba con la exaltación de Matt—. Simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el juego. 

—No hables por los dos —el rubio entrecerró los ojos viendo que ella volvía a escapar del tema.

—Muy bien —aceptó—. Yo me dejé llevar por el juego. No hay nada más que hablar.

Mimi se giró, dispuesta a irse de allí, pero Matt se adelantó. En dos zancadas acortó la distancia que los separaba y la giró, haciendo que quedasen frente a frente. La chica lo miró sorprendida pero a él le dio igual. Apoyó ambos brazos en la puerta, encerrándola entre ellos de forma que no pudiese huir de nuevo.

—Nada de eso, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a huir de mi —sentenció él—. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que decir —musitó ella aplacada por la cercanía del rubio.

—Pues yo sí —aseguró él—. Tengo mucho que decir.

—¡Déjalo ya, Matt! —chilló ella, nerviosa—. Nos emborrachamos, jugamos a la botella, nos tocó “7 minutos en el paraíso” en el armario, nos dejamos llevar y nos besamos. No hay nada más.  No le des más vueltas.

—Sabes perfectamente que no fue tan simple como eso —murmuró Matt.

—Para mí sí —aseguró ella, recuperando la voz.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó él—. Además, no ha sido solamente el sábado. ¿Y en la fiesta de Nochevieja? ¿Me vas a decir que me besaste para celebrar el año nuevo? ¿Por qué me has ayudado con June sino?

—Te he visto en apuros y he decidido ayudarte como cualquier amigo haría —contestó ella.

—Apenas hace unos meses que hablamos como para que digas que somos amigos —gruñó Matt—. Acepta que estabas celosa, Mimi. Tenemos que hablar de lo que hay entre nosotros.

—¡Nos hay nada! —chilló, empezando a ponerse nerviosa por la situación; solo quería irse de allí, alejarse de Ishida—. Y no tenemos nada que hablar.

—¡Joder! ¡Claro que sí! —se exaltó él—. Entre tú y yo lleva mucho tiempo habiendo algo, Mimi. Y tenemos que hablarlo. Y si no quieres aceptarlo, empezaré yo hablando.

Mimi iba a replicar cuando chillidos en el pasillo le cerraron la boca. Los dos chicos se quedaron quietos, tratando de saber si el grito pertenecía a June, que volvía en busca de Matt. Pero no era así, y ambos reconocieron la voz de Yolei en la lejanía.

—¡Mimi! —chillaba—. ¡Mimi! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mimi!

La castaña aprovechó esa oportunidad para zafarse de la cárcel que los brazos del chico y abriendo la puerta se apresuró a salir al pasillo.

—¡Yolei! —llamó a la chica de gafas, que estaba al final del pasillo—. ¡Yolei! ¡Estoy aquí!

La otra se giró y la vio a lo lejos. Sin perder el tiempo, Mimi echó a andar hacia ella mientras la otra corría a su encuentro. Matt salió del aula siguiendo a Mimi.

—Mimi ­—las chicas se encontraron en medio del pasillo—. Te estaba buscando. Ryo me ha dicho que estabas por aquí así que he venido pero no estabas y te estaba buscando por eso gritaba y…

La del pelo morado paró su discurso al ver a Matt alcanzarlas. Frunció el ceño sin saber qué hacía el chico allí y miró a su amiga pidiendo una explicación. Mimi trató de no ponerse nerviosa al contestar.

—Estaba ayudando a Matt a escapar de June —aclaró—. Ya sabes, era la hora de “Atrapa a Matt” y justo pasaba por aquí.

—Entiendo —Yolei pareció aceptar la excusa y procedió a ignorar al chico—. ¡Tengo algo que contarte! ¡Es increíble! ¡Vas a flipar!

—Vamos a tomar un café y me lo cuentas —Mimi se enganchó al brazo de Yolei y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras, alejándose apresuradamente de Matt.

—¡Mimi, espera! —la llamó él viendo como, de nuevo, volvía a escaparse de él.

—Yolei me reclama, Matt —le dijo ella solamente girando la cabeza hacia él—. ¡Que no vuelva a encontrarte June!

Las dos chicas desparecieron por el pasillo, dejando a un frustrado rubio que sabía que no conseguiría nada por seguirlas; Mimi estaba decidida a huir de él y en ese momento tenía a una muy emocionada Yolei para bloquearlo. Enfadado consigo mismo, se giró para irse por el lado contrario, tratando de encontrar otra forma con la que hablar con la chica.

……

Mientras tanto, una confusa June seguía buscando a Matt. Después de haberse recorrido todo el campus, incluyendo el aula donde normalmente Yamato ensayaba con su banda, se había dirigido hacia el pabellón de deporte, pensando que quizás el rubio había decidido ir a hacer ejercicio.

Así que, después de haber mirado en el campo de futbol, el de baloncesto y el de tenis (aunque él nunca hubiese jugado a tenis), llegó a la piscina del campus, en la que June sabía que a veces su amado iba a desahogarse y nadar. Matt no estaba en la piscina así que se dirigió a los vestuarios. Tocó la puerta del de hombres pero nadie contestó, y al intentar abrir descubrió que estaba cerrado con llave. Frunció el ceño. Estaba por irse cuando escuchó ruido en el de las mujeres. Pensó que quizás solamente habían abierto ése porque estaba roto el otro y se dirigió allí para ver si era Matt el que estaba ahí. Pero cuando entró no había nadie. Caminó, adentrándose en la estancia, buscando más pistas. No había dado muchos pasos cuando escuchó la ducha, que estaba encendida.

Su mirada se volvió lasciva al pensar en su querido Matt bajo el agua, desnudo, y con las gotas recorriendo su esbelto cuerpo. Estaba pensando en sorprenderlo cuando el agua cesó y entre las nubes de vapor apareció una persona. La decepción se pinto en la cara de June cuando descubrió a Hikari Yagami salir de la ducha con una toalla enredada tapando su cuerpo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la castaña—. No sabía que había alguien más aquí; pensaba que era la única en la piscina.

—No estaba en la piscina —aclaró June—. Buscaba a Matt.

—Yamato no ha venido hoy a nadar —aseguró la chica yendo a su taquilla y sacando sus cosas para vestirse.

—Vaya, qué pena.

June se quedó mirándola, con su mente aún perdida en la imagen de su querido rubio mojado. ¡Qué pena que no hubiese sido él aquel que estaba en la ducha! En vez de eso estaba aquella chica, Hikari Yagami. La pelirroja se centró en ella. Realmente nunca había hablado más de dos palabras seguidas con la castaña, pero sabía que era la hermana de Tai, el mejor amigo de Matt, y la mejor amiga de TK, el hermano del rubio.

Sin saber por qué, de repente se encontró observándola; Kari estaba echándose crema en las piernas. Súbitamente, su mente maquiavélica empezó a maquinar ella sola y su cuerpo comenzó a caminar hacia ella sin que ella se diese cuenta. La otra vio por el rabillo del ojo que la pelirroja se acercaba y se irguió para saber qué quería.

—Tú eres la hermana de Tai —murmuró June.

—Sí —asintió la castaña de forma confusa.

—Por lo tanto, en algún momento de tu vida Tai te ha besado —insistió pensativa—. Aunque sea en la mejilla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender a qué venía todo eso.

—Y Tai ha besado a Sora porque están saliendo —siguió delirando la mayor—. Y Sora salió con mi Matt dos semanas, por lo que algún beso se han tenido que dar.

—June —llamó, completamente desorientada, Kari—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué pasa?

—Por lo tanto si te beso sería como besar a mi Matt de forma indirecta —hablaba de ello como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo—. En conclusión; tengo que besarte.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa chica? ¿Hablaba en serio? La mirada decidida de June le dijo que sí, que todo eso era en serio. Vio, con horror, como la pelirroja comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, con resolución, y se dio cuenta de que si no hacía algo Motomiya iba a besarla.

—June, para —le dijo con voz más baja de lo que pretendía que fuese—. Estás equivocada. Eso de los besos indirectos no existe.

—Voy a besarte y será como si besase a mi Matt —declaró la otra—. Va a ser genial.

Kari iba a hablar para rebatir eso pero no le dio tiempo porque June se acercó a ella, la sujetó por los hombros y juntó sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. ¡De verdad lo estaba haciendo! ¡June la estaba besando! Y aunque en un primer momento había sido un simple choque de bocas, la pelirroja había empezado a mover los labios instantes después.

La castaña no podía mover los brazos para apartarla, ocupada en sujetar la toalla contra su cuerpo y con la mayor sujetándola tan fuere, así que trató de hablar para llamar su atención. Consiguió lo contrario ya que al abrir la boca, June profundizó el beso sin que ella esperase que llegase a tanto.

Entonces ocurrió algo con lo que no contaba; el beso el gustó y su cerebro desconectó. No supo por qué, simplemente pasó, y se descubrió respondiendo la candente caricia.

No supieron cuando tiempo estuvieron besándose, habiendo empezado todo como dos bocas moviéndose lentamente al unísono hasta llegar a un excitante intercambio de saliva con lengua que subió la temperatura en el vestuario. Las manos de Kari dejaron de sujetar la toalla para hacer lo mismo con la cintura de la pelirroja mientras que June subió sus manos al cuello de la castaña para acercarla más a ella.

Se separaron mucho tiempo después, con la respiración agitada y totalmente acaloradas. Se alejaron lentamente, sin apartar la mirada la una de la otra. Kari volvió a sujetarse la toalla contra el pecho, como si así pudiese defenderse de todo lo que estaba pasando. Titubeante se alejó de June retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras la pelirroja simplemente la miraba sin dejar ver ninguna expresión. Pero estaba más alterada de lo que parecía.

June recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, de forma curiosa. La piel de la castaña parecía suave al tacto y se descubrió queriendo tocarla más. Observó pequeñas gotitas de agua caer desde el corto cabello castaño, recorriendo el cuello que antes había acariciando para perderse por dentro de la toalla. Tragó saliva, sintiendo que quería quitarle esa toalla y ver lo que la chica tenía debajo de ella.

La chica nunca había sido cobarde, pero se dio cuenta de que las columnas de todo lo que tenía claro se tambaleaban y en ese momento no tenía nada claro. Decidió que tenía que pensar un poco las cosas y aclararse así que dándole una larga última mirada a la castaña se dio la vuelta y salió del vestuario.

Allí se quedó Kari, temblando, confundida, sin saber qué pensar  y aún en toalla.

____

Al otro lado del campus, en un pequeño café, Mimi trataba de entender a la alterada Yolei que no dejaba de balbucear palabras que no llegaba a entender.

—Yolei, para —le dijo, consiguiendo, esa vez, que le hiciese algo de caso—. Necesito que te tranquilices porque estás diciendo muchas cosas pero no entiendo nada.

—Pero es que es muy grave, Mimi —medio gritó la chica de gafas—. ¡Es muy fuerte!

—Lo será, puede ser —asintió la castaña—. Pero es que todavía no me he enterado de nada de lo que ha pasado. A ver, coge aire, respira profundo y con voz clara dime qué ha pasado.

Yolei le hizo caso. Lentamente, cogió aire muy profundo y después echó el aire ruidosamente. Repitió la acción dos veces más y luego miró fijamente a Mimi.

—He pillado a Ken y a Davis besándose.

Había esperado muchas confesiones, desde las más tontas que Yolei exageraba hasta algo grave de verdad, pero desde luego no eso.

—¿Que qué? —murmuró sin voz y con los ojos como platos—. Tienes que estar de broma.

—No es ninguna broma —aseguró Yolei.

—Pero has tenido que ver mal —rebatió Mimi sin poder creerlo—. ¡Davis está colado por Kari desde siempre!

—Vi perfectamente —insistió—. Davis tenía la cara de Ken agarrada y Ken lo sujetaba por los hombros. Lo vi, Mimi.

—Increíble…

—¡Te lo dije! –chilló Yolei—. ¿Ver como era fuerte!

—Sí que es fuerte sí. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que esos dos eran gays? —la de gafas asintió y Mimi se preocupó de repente—. ¡Oh, Yolei! ¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Yo? —frunció el ceño sin comprender—. ¿Yo por qué?

—Bueno, estás enamorada de Ken desde hace mucho tiempo —tanteó con cuidado—. Imagino que este descubrimiento te ha tenido que afectar de alguna manera.

Yolei abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta en ese momento de ese hecho. Había estado tan shockeada por la noticia de que Davis y Ken eran gays que no se había parado a pensar en qué afectaba eso en ella. Sí, llevaba enamorada de Ken años ya, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesarse. Aún así, como eran amigos y se llevaban muy bien, siempre estaban bastante unidos. Puede que no fuesen pareja, pero ella no sufría porque Ken nunca estaba con otras chicas. En ese momento comprendía por qué.

—Ken es gay —murmuró como si su cerebro estuviese asimilando toda la información en ese momento—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ken es gay!

Mimi se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado pero no se arrepintió de habérselo hecho ver; su amiga caería en ello tarde o temprano y era mejor que lo hiciese con ella, que era la única que podría consolarla porque era la única persona que sabía del amor de Yolei por Ken.

Lentamente, los ojos de Yolei fueron llenándose de lágrimas y el rostro se fue contorsionando hasta que la tristeza y desesperación pinto su cara. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, un sonido desgarrador salió de su garganta y Yolei rompió a llorar. Mimi pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amiga y la atrajo a ella para abrazarla.

—Llora tranquila, Yolei —le susurró con palabras sosegadas—. Desahógate.

—Ken es gay, Mimi —sollozó—. Y estoy enamorada de él. Ken es gay.

Yolei lloró entre los brazos de su amiga durante lo que parecieron horas, y Mimi no aflojó el agarre ni una sola vez. Todo el tiempo, se mantuvo arropándola con suaves palabras de consuelo que sabía que no ayudarían a su amiga en ese momento, pero que eran mejor que quedarse callada. Cuando por fin Yolei dejó de temblar, se separó y Mimi limpió sus lágrimas.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy? —le susurró a lo que la de chicas asintió—. Mañana será un día nuevo. Ya verás cómo lo superamos.

Yolei meneó la cabeza afirmativamente, sabiendo que solamente con Mimi estaría arropada en ese momento, pero no llegando a creerse que al día siguiente todo podría llegar a pintar mejor.


	2. Noches de alcohol y tempestad

Al día siguiente era sábado, y a Yolei le tocaba hacer la comida en el piso que compartía con Sora, Mimi y Kari. Esa vez, en cambio, la castaña mayor se encargó de ello para dejarla descansar más tiempo; la noche anterior había dormido muy mal y además muy poco.

—Yo hago hoy la comida; Yolei ayer tuvo un día duro y estaba cansada. Que duerma un rato más —fue la única explicación que dio.

A Sora le pareció extraño pero dado que vio que Mimi se encargaba de ayudar en lo que le ocurriese a Yolei lo dejó pasar. Además, había visto que la castaña menor  estaba muy rara desde el día anterior; era como si tuviese la cabeza en otra parte, estaba distraída. Decidió vigilarla, a la espera de algún signo de que Kari estuviese mal.

Mimi, aunque pareciese tranquila y solamente preocupada por el asunto de Yolei, también se levantó alterada por el altercado del día anterior. Ella sabía que Matt no iba a dejar el tema así y que trataría de volver a hablar con ella, y eso la aterraba. Pero estaba acostumbrada a disimular, y ya que la única que podía haberse dado cuenta estaba dormida, nadie se percató de su nerviosismo.

Cuando la dormida por fin se despertó eran las tres de la tarde, y directamente se pusieron a comer. Mientras degustaban unos deliciosos macarrones a la carbonara, se pusieron a hacer planes para esa noche.

—Tai me ha dicho que Kiosuke va a celebrar una fiesta en su casa —comentó Sora—. Del estilo de la de Megumi de la semana pasada.

Mimi se puso repentinamente pálida y se atragantó con su comida. Kari le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que se recuperase.

—Come tranquila, Mimi —rió la castaña—, que la comida no va a salir corriendo.

—¿Otra vez fiesta en casa? —Mimi trató de poner cara aburrida.

—Lo dices como si fuésemos todo los días —dijo Sora riendo—. En lo que llevamos de curso esta fiesta es solamente la tercera.

—Y no parece que vaya a haber más hasta dentro de bastante tiempo —murmuró Kari—. Me gusta la idea.

—No sé si me convence —susurró la de ojos caramelo tratando de hacerles cambiar de idea—. ¿Y si vamos por nuestra cuenta? ¡Noche de chicas!

—¿Qué pasa, Mimi? —preguntó la pelirroja mirándola de forma sospechosa—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¡No! —se apresuró a negar—. ¿Qué iba a pasar?

—Pues no lo sé —entró Kari en la conversación—, pero es muy raro que no quieras ir a una fiesta en una casa. Tú, que siempre dices que te recuerdan a algunas de Nueva York porque son exclusivas. O como tú dirías, _VIP_.

—No es eso —negó de forma nerviosa—. Es que hace mucho que no tenemos una _girl’s night_.

—Pues montamos una para la semana que viene —propuso la pelirroja—, pero no podemos perdernos la de esta noche. ¡Va a ser la fiesta del año!

Las tres amigas la miraron con los ojos como platos por la repentina efusividad.

—Sora, estás eufórica —comentó Yolei.

—Sí, bueno, Tai está muy entusiasmado con lo de hoy —murmuró algo sonrojada—. Imagino que es lo que tiene salir con él y pasar tanto tiempo juntos; hay cosas que se pegan.

Todas rieron, por primera vez en ese día. Cuando consiguieron parar, Mimi volvió a la carga con las dudas.

—¡Venga, Mimi! No podemos perdérnosla —le dijo Kari, contagiada del entusiasmo de Sora.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente—.Vayamos a la dichosa fiesta.

—¡Bien! —gritaron al unísono Sora y Kari.

—Yo no quiero salir hoy, chicas —susurró repentinamente Yolei, haciendo que los ánimos decayesen—. No me encuentro bien y estoy algo cansada…

—¡Ni hablar! —todas miraron a Mimi, que era la que había cortado el discurso de la chica de gafas—. No vas a quedarte en casa. Ya lo has oído; ¡va a ser la fiesta del año!

Kari y Sora se unieron a las súplicas, pensando que Mimi se había contagiado de sus ganas. Pero Yolei sabía que su amiga solamente quería sacarla de casa para que no se quedase encerrada en su habitación, deprimida y pensando en todo el asunto de Ken. Viendo el brillo decidido en la mirada caramelo de la chica, se dio cuenta de que no iba a parar hasta que dijese que sí y que además tenía a las otras dos apoyándola, se vio acorralada y no pudo más que suspirar, derrotada.

—Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes—. Iré a la _jodida_ fiesta.

…

La noche llegó, y con ella el _make-over_ , como Mimi lo llamaba, de las chicas; puede que tuviese las ganas de ir a la fiesta y ver a Matt bajo cero, pero eso no evitaría que todas se viesen fabulosas. Así que, para no variar, la chica que había vivido en NY les dio consejos de moda, o mejor dicho, prácticamente les eligió los modelitos. Y nadie podría negar que estaban espectaculares.

Sora vestía unos ajustados pantalones negros que  marcaban sus trabajadas piernas, tan bien formadas por el tenis. La camiseta sencilla de tirantes del mismo color que su cabello tenía un poco de encaje en el escote en forma de “v”, dándole ese sutil toque sexy que a Tai le encantaba. Mimi le había pintado los labios con un leve brillo para no recargar el maquillaje de delineado negro de sus ojos.

Kari estaba angelical con un vaporoso vestido blanco. Llevaba los ojos de tonos plateados y un poco de purpurina en el escote y el pelo, y los labios de un rosa suave.

Yolei necesitaba sentirse guapa, el centro de atención, así que Mimi se explayó un poco más en ella. Con el cabello con un liso asiático enmarcando los ojos maquillados en un ahumado negro, la castaña le puso unos shorts negros y una camiseta fucsia a juego con el pintalabios. El color potente la animaría, había pensado Mimi, y no pasaría desapercibida. Además, a Yolei le sentaba de maravilla el rosa.

Finalmente, después de terminar con sus amigas, Mimi se dispuso a prepararse. Tratando de no opacar a Yolei, eligió un color más sobrio, el negro. Se puso un vestido corto, con falda de vuelo, de mangas largas con un escote en la espalda que le llegaba hasta donde perdía el nombre. Se rizó el pelo, y el único toque de color que se dio fue los labios de rojo pasión. Según su teoría interna, como no iba a querer estropear su maquillaje, podría resistirse a Matt pasase lo que pasase. Antes muerta que sencilla, fue la única que se puso tacones.

Joe se ofreció a llevarlas.

—Tengo que estudiar así que volveré pronto y no beberé —les aseguró.

Así que a las 10:30 les pasó a recoger en su coche y fueron todos a la fiesta. Al llegar, descubrieron que Tai tenía razón; la fiesta era una pasada, con luces, comida y bebida por doquier y mucha gente pasándolo genial. Mimi se animó un poco y se olvidó del problemilla de Matt. Hasta que el aludido apareció con el Yagami.

—¡Habéis venido! —el castaño se acercó y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una para después besar a su novia—. Estáis guapísimas, chicas. Princesa, esta vez te has lucido.

—¡No me llames Princesa, bobo! —riñó pegándole un golpe en el brazo—. Pero tengo que felicitarte, Tai. Tenías razón, esta fiesta es genial; has acertado de pleno.

—Yo siempre acierto.

Como si estuviese premeditado, todos alzaron la ceja al mismo tiempo y Tai hizo un puchero. Estallaron en carcajadas.

—Mimi —la castaña no se percató de cuándo ocurrió pero de repente tenía a Matt detrás de ella, susurrándole al oído.

—¡Vamos a coger algo para beber! —chilló alejándose de él y tirando de Yolei—. ¡Vamos, Yolei!

Las dos chicas desaparecieron camino a la mesa de las bebidas dejando al rubio en el sitio completamente frustrado; ya empezaba a cansarse de esa sensación.

—Voy con ellas —anunció Kari.

Sora se les unió, viendo que las castaña menor miraba sospechosamente alrededor como buscando algo o a alguien de forma nerviosa. Le dio un rápido beso a Tai y se alejó en su busca.

—Tai —llamó Matt en cuanto estuvieron solos—, tienes que ayudarme.

…

Al otro lado de la improvisada pista de baile, June había visto llegar a Hikari con sus amigas, y por primera vez desde que conoció a Yamato Ishida, no había sido él su foco de atención. Sus ojos no se apartaron de la menor Yagami en ningún momento, admirando lo bien que le quedaba ese ibicenco vestido.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mente voló al beso que habían compartido el día anterior, ése que había empezado queriendo probar indirectamente los labios de Matt y que había terminado con una Motomiya queriendo saborear a Kari por completo. June no había podido olvidar la dulzura de la boca de la castaña y había decidido cambiar eso. Porque si algo caracterizaba a June Motomiya, era que cuando decidía algo, lo conseguía.

 

…

Mimi y Yolei llegaron a la mesa de las bebidas y pidieron una copa, o más bien la castaña lo pidió porque la otra seguía reticente a la fiesta.

—No me apetece, Mimi —murmuró.

—No puedes no beber en una fiesta —dijo ella como si fuese obvio.

Yolei iba a negarse por tercera vez cuando vio a Ken en una esquina. Pero no estaba sólo; Davis estaba muy cerca de él, charlando animadamente. La chica les vio reír e interactuar y no pudo soportarlo. Así que le quitó el trago a Mimi de la mano y se lo bebió de golpe.

—¡Wo! ¡Tranquila, Yolei! —silbó Mimi—. Te va a sentar mal.

—¿No dicen que el alcohol ahoga las penas? —susurró entre dientes—. Pues espero que las _hijas de puta_ no floten.

…

Las cuatro chicas bailaban juntasen la pista ya achispadas después de tomarse unas cuantas copas. De repente,  vieron que Tai les hacía un gesto señalando las escaleras que subían al piso de arriba. Curiosas, lo siguieron, no antes de que Yolei se bebiese de golpe su bebida y cogiese otra. Les pareció rara la dirección en la que el castaño las llevaba porque Kiosuke había dejado claro que no quería que nadie subiese a la primera planta. Pero al llegar arriba lo entendieron; allí, en una sala de tamaño mediano, solamente estaban una docena de personas, todas en círculo con una botella en medio.

—¡Yuju! ¡La botella! —gritó una bastante borracha Yolei—. ¡Vamos a jugar!

—Esa es la idea —rió TK, que ya estaba sentado en el círculo, a la derecha de su hermano—. Venga, sentaos.

Mimi dudó, sintiendo los ojos de Matt clavados en ella. Sabía que eso no era una buena idea, lo sabía, el sábado anterior había terminado en un armario encerrada con el rubio justamente jugando a eso, pero un empujón de Sora, una risita de Kari y la llamada de Yolei, que ya estaba sentada en el corro, mezclado con todo el alcohol que ya llevaba en vena, hizo que su cerebro dejase de pensar y se uniese al grupo.

Todo comenzó como siempre, una persona lanzaba la botella y el que señalase debía meterse al armario junto con el lanzador en un “7 minutos en el paraíso”. Todos sabían que no era obligatorio hacer nada y que había parejas imposibles, pero no por eso era menos divertido imaginarse qué era lo que realmente había ocurrido. Mientras tanto, teniendo en cuenta lo largos que se hacían 7 minutos para los que esperaban fuera, lanzaban la botella de nuevo pero esa vez simplemente tenían que besar a la persona a la que apuntase.

A Kari le tocó entrar al armario junto con Kiosuke, escuchando las amenazas de Tai de mantener sus manos en el sitio. Izzy tuvo que besar a Joe, el cual decidió que ése era el momento adecuado para irse para casa. Matt tuvo que ver como Mimi se acercaba a donde él estaba sentado para besar a su hermano, a su lado; sus puños estuvieron todo el recorrido fuertemente cerrados. Para cuando la pareja del armario salió, varias parejas se habían besado y todos se pusieron a vitorearles, haciendo que Kari se sonrojase.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo entre risas, besos y bebidas, con idas y venidas al armario. Y entre todo ello Matt se empezaba a impacientar. La idea de volver a jugar a la botella había sido de su amigo, para que él pudiese encerrarse en el armario con Mimi y por fin hablar sin que pudiese escapar, pero no había tenido nada de suerte. Las dos veces que había lanzado la botella, había tenido que entrar al armario con Ken y otra con Sora, que estaba sentada al lado hacia la que realmente había lanzado. Al menos no le había tocado con June, quien estaba sorprendentemente calmada aquella noche, sentada en su sitio y sin llamarle.

—Tai —llamó a su amigo—. Esto no funciona.

—Es que tienes la puntería en el culo —se burló el castaño—. Tienes que apuntar a Mimi.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —preguntó enfadado—. ¡Pero no hay manera! Ayúdame, Tai. Te lo pido por favor.

—Te veo desesperado, Mattie —le vaciló pero cuando Matt lo miró amenazante se relajó—. Vale, vale, tranquilo. Te ayudaré. Cuando le toque a Mimi reza para que te apunte.

—¿Esa es tu gran idea? —preguntó irónico.

—No, mi gran idea viene después.

Matt confiaba en que su amigo querría ayudarle, pero Tai sonrió malignamente de forma exagerada y se quedó sin saber muy bien si eso sería buena idea.

 

…

Mimi se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, tenía que admitirlo. Entre tragos había terminado por unirse a la euforia del juego y chillaba a las parejas como la que más. Quizás su momento más divertido había sido cuando Kari salió sonrojada del armario y todos la vitorearon, aunque ella asegurase que no había pasado nada (y las 3 amigas sabían que era cierto pero no por ello era menos divertido picarla). ¡No! El momento más divertido, sin lugar a dudas, había sido cuando lanzó la botella y le tocó besar a Izzy, su amigo de la infancia y su _best friend_. El pobre chico había esperado que la castaña le diese un pequeño beso en la mejilla o un simple beso en los labios que no fuese más roce, pero la chica estaba más que achispada y había sujetado sus mejillas entre las manos y le había dado un señor morreo. El pelirrojo había terminado hiperventinando y con la cara entre roja y blanca. Las chicas estuvieron varios minutos riendo como gallinas, soltando carcajadas cada vez que Mimi le echaba una mirada coqueta al chico y éste bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

Pero no todo iba a salirle bien esa noche y todo se complicó cuando le tocó tirar, justo cuando una pareja salía del armario. Mimi calculó, asegurándose de que la botella apuntase hacia el lado contrario a donde Matt estaba sentado; ya se había arriesgado la primera vez que tiró sin medir y apuntó justo a TK, y había sentido algo de miedo. Así que tiró con la fuerza que había estado lanzando toda la noche. Todos miraban expectantes cuando Tai soltó un grito.

—¡Ronda de chupitos! —chilló haciendo que la gente del círculo lo mirase.

El castaño se levantó y antes de que nadie pudiese siquiera moverse llevó vasos y una botella de Jaggermaster. Hubo unos minutos de revolución mientras servía una veintena de chupitos y brindaban por la fiesta. Cuando terminaron, su atención volvió a la botella, que en ese momento apuntaba hacia Yamato. Mimi abrió los ojos, asustada, pero trató de disimular.

—Bueno, tiro de nuevo —dijo tratando de coger la botella pero Tai la frenó.

—No, no —negó haciendo que parase—. La botella solo se lanza una vez y ha señalado a Matt. Los dos al armario.

—Pero… —murmuró Mimi—. No puede ser… yo…

—¿Tú qué? —picó Matt.

La chica lo miró, sin saber muy bien qué responder. El rubio sabía perfectamente que Mimi había estado calculando sus lanzamientos para asegurarse que no le apuntaba a él, pero ella nunca podría admitirlo en público, así que estaba tranquilo porque la treta de Tai; nadie sabría que el truco de los chupitos había sido para distraer a la sala y poder cambiar la dirección de la boquilla de la botella, la cual había terminado señalando a Izzy de nuevo. Por eso, y viendo a la chica muda por no saber cómo salir de aquello, sonrió muy pagado a sí mismo.

—Yo…

—¡Nada! —cortó Tai de nuevo—. ¡Al armario con Matt!

Todos empezaron a corear la frase y ella se encontró acorralada. Sabiendo que no podría salir de esa, se levantó, estirada cual pavo y con todo el orgullo que pudo, y caminó hacia el armario. Sintió a Matt detrás de ella levantarse también pero estaba demasiado ocupada asegurándose de poder caminar correctamente con tacones para no caerse y romperse la crisma, y de paso quedar mal; nadie dejaba en ridículo a Mimi Tachikawa. Así que entró en el armario sin mirar atrás.

Matt, justo antes de cerrar tras ella, miró a su mejor amigo. Tai le guiñó el ojo y alzó un pulgar. Matt le sonrió.

…

June había estado muy callada jugando. Al principio todo el mundo se había sorprendido de que no gritase por Matt desde el principio, ni había montado ningún pollo cuando había tenido que besar a otras personas en vez de a su Mattie, ni él a otros. Pero pasada media hora todo el mundo estaba demasiado borracho como para fijarse en una persona concreta. Pero había una persona que no había podido evitar fijarse en ello.

Si bien era verdad que Kari estaba también algo ebria y que había tenido momentos de desconectar con sus amigas, había sentido los ojos de June sobre ella en varias ocasiones esa noche, y no había podido eludir el buscar su mirada. Los oscuros orbes de la pelirroja la atraían como si de un imán se tratase. La castaña nunca se había fijado en cómo brillaban cuando se fijaba intensamente en alguien, aunque quizás tenía algo que ver con que nunca hubiese prestado mucha atención a la Motomiya y que desde el beso del día anterior no pudiese parar de hacerlo.

Kari había repasado aquel encuentro una y otra vez, su mente lo recordaba aunque no quisiese. En cómo sus manos se habían sentido cálidas en su cara. En cómo su aliento sabía a algo picante que no supo reconocer y hacía que la cabeza le diese vueltas. En cómo sus pupilas se habían dilatado cuando la temperatura subió entre ellas. Un escalofrío  la recorría cada vez que recordaba todo eso, incluso aunque llevase dos días acordándose de ello.

El turno de June llegó, y Kari no pudo evitar centrar su atención en ese hecho, sin querer realmente aceptar que esa noche se había puesto bastante nerviosa cada vez que alguna de las dos lanzaba la botella y que había estado algo celosa cuando June besaba a otra persona.

Pero esa vez, mientras Mimi y Matt se encontraban encerrados en el armario, tuvo lo que no supo si categorizar como _suerte._ La Motomiya lanzó la botella y la boquilla la apuntó directamente a ella.

Los ojos negros se clavaron en ella con intensidad y no pudo apartar su mirada marrón de ellos. Todo el mundo esperó, sabiendo que otras veces que a June le había tocado besar a una chica se había negado, diciendo que si no podía besar a su querido Matt, al menos no iba a ser a una fémina. Así que nadie esperó lo que ocurrió a continuación. June se levantó del sitio sin decir una sola palabra, y se dirigió hasta donde Kari estaba sentada. La pelirroja se arrodilló delante de ella y se quedó quieta, observándola.

Todos alrededor contuvieron el aliente, expectantes. Podría haberse oído un grillo en el silencio. La tensión podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. June ladeó la cabeza, todavía sin decir nada. Entonces sonrió de forma ladina y sus ojos brillaron tanto que Kari pensó que podría verse en la oscuridad. Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron porque la Motomiya se inclinó hacia delante y juntó sus labios con los de Kari, tal y como había hecho el día anterior.

Ninguna de las dos escuchó los gritos de los chicos en la sala, que se habían exaltado al no esperar esa respuesta. Sus mentes de nublaron y desde ese instante solo pudieron pensar la una en la otra. Tampoco supieron quien de las dos fue la que profundizó el beso pero repentinamente, y mucho más rápido que el día anterior, sus lenguas habían empezado a danzar juntas. Fue Kari la que tuvo que sostener a June esa vez por los hombros, acercándola a ella. La pelirroja apoyó una de sus manos en el muslo de la castaña, tratando de no poner mucho peso sobre la chica pero queriendo acercarse más a ella. El tiempo pareció pararse, solo importando ellas dos y sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaban ya besándose. Fueron gritos de Yolei, que casi se lanzó donde ellas para que parasen ya porque quería seguir el juego, los que les hicieron regresar a la normalidad.

Se separaron, sin ganas realmente, y abriendo los ojos para mirarse fijamente. Los ojos de June seguían brillando como el fuego y los de Kari se habían unido a ellos. Sus respiraciones estaban alteradas, haciendo que sus pechos bajasen y subiesen rápidamente tratando de introducir aire al cuerpo. Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por los labios de la pelirroja, y acercándose una última vez le dio un suave y rápido beso.

—Mmmm… —murmuró tan cerca de la boca de Kari que estaba segura de que solamente ella podía escucharla mientras se lamía los labios—. Dulce.

El rostro de la castaña, hasta ese momento de un color normal, se tornó rojo y la de ojos negros rió en bajo para después alejarse a su sitio entre abucheos y gritos de la gente que las animaban, silbaba y les gritaba porque querían seguir jugando.

Kari la siguió con la mirada y no pudo apartar los ojos de ella el resto de la noche.

…

Mientras tanto, ajenos a lo que pasaría fuera, Matt y Mimi se encerraron en el armario; ella dispuesta a aguantar 7 minutos sin hablar y él con intenciones de lo contrario. Por eso la chica fue directa a la punta más alejada de la enorme estancia (porque aunque fuese un armario, la madre de Kiosuke se había montado un gigantesco vestidor) y se apoyó en la pared de brazos cruzados, completamente alerta por si Matt quería hacer una de las suyas y más a la defensiva que nunca. El rubio, en cambio, sonrió victorioso nada más cerrar la puerta y encararla.

 —Me da igual cómo te pongas, Mimi —susurró sin saber si realmente las paredes de esa estancia eran tan gordas como se decía—. No vas a poder escapar de mí esta vez.

—Esto es ridículo, Matt, yo no escapaba de ti, simplemente no hemos coincidido —el chico bufó—. Además ya te lo dije ayer; no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Está bien —aceptó él y Mimi la miró expectante—. Yo hablaré.

—Eso sigue siendo hablar —gruñó ella de forma muy poco femenina haciendo que el otro riese.

—Tranquila, tú no tienes por qué hablar —aseguró el rubio con media sonrisa—. Pero yo tengo mucho que decir.

Matt se acercó a ella lentamente, como un lobo que acerca a su presa, y Mimi empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Paró a menos de medio metro de distancia, lo suficientemente cerca como para que la chica oliese la maravillosa colonia que llevaba puesta y se agitase más aún.

—No voy a andar con rodeos, Mimi —murmuró—, porque me ha costado mucho conseguir estar a solas contigo y solamente tenemos 7 minutos. Así que iré al grano; te quiero.

Mimi dio un respingo; no había esperado tales palabras a bocajarro. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y la sonrisa de Matt le dio a entender que él también los sentía.

—Y no puedes negarme que tú también sientes algo por mí —susurró—. Puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, Mimi, no intentes negarlo.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, poniéndose más intranquila a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Matt pareció notarlo porque alzó la mano y la apoyó en la mejilla de ella para reconfortarla. Mimi se vio ladeando la cabeza hacia la palma del chico.

—Eres preciosa. En realidad siempre lo he sabido pero nunca me había fijado en ello hasta que regresaste de Estados Unidos para quedarte aquí de nuevo —confesó—. Cuando te vi por primera vez, aquella en la que todos te fuimos a buscar al aeropuerto, me sorprendí de tu cambio. Piensa que la anterior vez que te había visto llevabas el pelo de color rosa y tenías estrellitas en él.

—Ese pelo fue una mala idea —se vio respondiendo Mimi—. Parecía un chicle gigante. Estaba horrorosa.

—El pelo era horroroso, no puedo negarlo —rió el chico—. Pero no estabas horrorosa. En realidad creo que da igual el pelo que te pongas porque nunca conseguirías estarlo.

Mimi sonrió ante el halago, pero se recompuso rápidamente; no podía bajar sus defensas en ese momento.

—Bueno, a lo que iba, que me lío —dijo Matt volviendo al tema—. Me llamaste la atención desde que pisaste Japón de nuevo. Y eso me sorprendió a mí también. De hecho me tuvo muy enfadado una semana entera. ¿Cómo podía fijarme en ti? Vale, sí, eras guapa, pero siempre había fardado de no ser superficial. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que tengo muchas fans muy guapas que darían cualquier cosa por meterse en mi cama…

—Lo estás arreglando —soltó Mimi de forma irónica.

—Déjame terminar —pidió Matt sonriendo tenuemente al ver que a la chica no le había hecho nada de gracia oír de las chicas que le iban detrás—. La cosa es que me dije que en cuanto me acostumbrara a verte se me pasaría. Y bueno, de alguna manera así fue porque al de un tiempo dejé de estar tan sorprendido y aunque te siguiese viendo preciosa dejó de darme dolor de cabeza.

Mimi seguía nerviosa, pero de alguna manera estaba intrigada y sabía que en su interior quería seguir escuchando lo que Matt le iba a contar. Sabía también, que después se arrepentiría porque ella entraría en el juego y tendría que decidir, pero en ese momento estaba centrada en el rubio que tenía tan cerca y que, y nunca lo admitiría, tanto le gustaba tener cerca.

—Pero el problema es que cada vez que te veía me gustabas más —confesó Matt—. Sé que nunca hemos hablado tanto como podías hablar con Tai, TK o Izzy, pero te veía interactuar con la gente y cada vez me gustaba más lo que veía. No solamente eras preciosa, también eras amable, encantadora, simpática… no lo sé, lo tenías todo.

—Estás exagerado un poco, ¿no crees? —murmuró muy sonrojada la castaña.

Matt sonrió, enternecido, y acarició su mejilla caliente.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, sobre todo cuando lo haces por mi —esa frase hizo que se pusiese más roja—. La cuestión es que no sé exactamente por qué, pero me encandilaste. Pero yo tenía claro que tú y yo no pegábamos ni con cola. Y que a ti te gustaban los chicos más elegantes y sofisticados. Como ese noviecito tuyo americano.

—¿Novio americano? —preguntó Mimi confusa—. ¿Te refieres a Michael?

—Sí, ese —Matt torció la boca con desagrado—. _Michael_.

—En realidad nunca salí con Michael —aclaró.

—Pues hablabas todo el rato de él —gruñó.

—Porque es mi amigo —dijo ella y abrió los ojos como platos—. Espera, ¿estás celoso?

—¡Pues claro! Siempre hablabas de él y era tu prototipo de chico ideal —bufó él—. La cosa es que lo veía todo imposible. Ni éramos compatibles ni estabas ni mínimamente interesada en mí. Apenas interactuábamos. Así que simplemente me resigné.

Matt tomó una bocanada de aire y Mimi supo que iba a recordar el momento en el que ella había cometido el error de dejarse llevar con él por primera vez.

—Luego me besaste en la fiesta de Nochevieja y todos mis propósitos desparecieron—la chica suspiró, habiendo acertado con sus pensamientos—. Nunca me había sentido tan bien, Mimi. Tampoco con ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado.

—No necesito saber las chicas con las que has estado —resopló la castaña.

—También me encanta cuando te pones celosa —Mimi refunfuñó en respuesta—.  Ese día mi mentalidad cambió. Pensé en decirte mis sentimientos pero al día siguiente hiciste como si nada hubiese pasado. Pensaba que todo estaba en mi mente, sobre todo las veces que te pillaba mirándome. O cuando te sonrojabas al cruzarnos o tocarnos. Tengo que admitir que muchas veces era intencionado, yo creaba roces que parecían casualidad pero no lo eran.

—Yolei tenía razón —susurró ella pensativa—. Ella decía que lo hacías a posta. Yo le dije que no podía ser porque tú no te fijarías en una chica como yo teniendo a tantas detrás.

—Chica tonta —susurró juntando sus frentes—. Era yo el que pensaba éso. Tú, teniendo tantos chicos detrás, no ibas a fijarte en un tío tan poco elegante como yo. Pero después de la semana pasada ya no podía evitar pensar que algo te tenía que gustar. Y fui viéndolo. Porque aunque me rehuías te ponías nerviosa cuando te tocaba. Como ahora.

Matt bajó la mano desde la mejilla hasta su hombro en una suave caricia que la hizo estremecer. La piel se le puso de gallina y todo el cuerpo le tembló.

—Te quiero, Mimi, y por mucha que corras no vas a poder cambiar eso —murmuró acercándose más a su boca—. Y cuanto menos te atraigo. Déjame intentar enamorarte, Princesa, y conseguiré que también me quieras.

—No me llames Princesa —dijo en voz queda la castaña empezando a respirar de forma superficial—. Y yo no he dicho que me gustes.

—Yo he dicho que te atraigo, no que te guste, pero creo que es algo más que eso —el rubio se juntó tanto a ella que sus labios se rozaban mientras hablaban—. ¿O vas a negarlo?

Mimi tragó saliva violentamente y Matt unió sus labios sin que pudiese llegar a llamarse eso beso. La chica se mordió el labio inferior perdiéndose en esos intensos ojos azules.

—Déjame enamorarte, Mimi —rogó Matt—. Déjame quererte. Te lo pido por favor.

—Yo… Matt, por favor —suplicó sin saber muy bien el qué.

—No quiero obligarte a nada, Mimi, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo —le aseguró él—. Tampoco quiero incomodar. Quiero intentarlo, de veras que quiero, pero si me dices que me vaya no te molestaré más.

El chico calló, esperando la respuesta de Mimi. La castaña se quedó quieta, con todas las posibilidades mezclándose en su cabeza. No sabía qué hacer. Sí, le gustaba el rubio, más de lo que debería, pero le daba miedo, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado. No sabía si estaba preparada.

Matt se tomó el silencio como un rechazo y aunque estaba tremendamente afligido no quiso obligar a la chica a hacer nada. Así que empezó a alejarse lentamente de ella. Pero no le dio tiempo ya que cuando había visto a Matt retirarse Mimi había decidido, y enganchándose del cuello del rubio había unido sus labios en un desesperado beso que el chico no esperaba y que tardó menos de cinco segundos en tornarse totalmente apasionado.

Cayeron hacia atrás, quedando de nuevo Mimi apoyada en la pared y Matt inclinado sobre de ella. Todo se convirtió en un torbellino de saliva, manos y succiones. La temperatura subió hasta que sintieron que se ahogaban y tuvieron que separarse. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, con las pupilas dilatadas de pasión, y no pudieron evitar volver a unir sus labios.

Y ya no pudieron parar. Fue como si todo explotase entre ellos, como si lava recorriese su torrente sanguíneo, inflamando su cuerpo.

Mimi se pegó todo lo que pudo al rubio, hasta que entre ellos no podía pasar ni el aire. Matt la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, estrechándola contra él. Sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia y una de ellas bajó hasta el muslo desnudo de la castaña para apretarlo. Ella soltó un gemido que se perdió en la boca de Matt, y él se lo tomó como una buena señal. Su mano ascendió por la pierna de la chica lentamente, en una sensual caricia, hasta llegar a las braguitas que sintió de encaje entre sus dedos. La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con voz ronca; Matt aprovechó ese movimiento para besar su clavícula y su cuello suavemente. La castaña se tuvo que sostener con fuerza a sus hombros para no caerse porque sus piernas no parecían poder  soportarlo mucho más.

Mimi sintió que estaba sobrepasando el límite cuando Matt empezó a acariciarla tan íntimamente, pero en realidad no le importaba. En ese momento lo único que quería era besar al rubio, y que éste la tocase; lo necesitaba inmensamente. Sabía hacia dónde les dirigía todo eso, y lo quería, lo anhelaba. Sintiéndose cada vez más excitada, le clavó las uñas en los brazos al rubio, haciendo que éste supiera que le estaba encantando lo que le hacía.

Matt estaba a punto de ir más allá cuando ocurrió algo que Mimi había esperado cuando estaba entrando; empezaron a golpear la puerta insistentemente. Ambos se quedaron congelados, sin mover ni un solo músculo, mirándose a los ojos con sorpresa pintada en la cara.

—¡Oye, pareja! —gritó alguien desde fuera—. ¡El tiempo ha pasado! ¡Lleváis más de 10 minutos ahí metidos!

Mimi se soltó rápidamente, y se colocó el pelo y el vestido. Matt se quedó mirándola, fascinado y orgulloso de sus labios hinchados por sus besos. Tratando de controlar las ganas de volver a besarla, se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciendo un intento de acomodárselo. La chica se alisó la falda por tercera vez y el rubio no pudo evitar recordar cuando había alzado ese pequeño trozo de tela y acariciado sus piernas, tan suaves, tan sedosas.

—¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó Mimi sacando al chico de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Estoy bien?

—Estás perfecta —murmuró acercándose a ella con mirada lobuna.

—¡Para! —la castaña le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó suavemente lejos de ella—. Tenemos que salir y estar presentables.

—Vamos, Mimi, todos saben que algo ha pasado aquí —susurró él—. Y si no lo saben se lo imaginan.

—Pues no pienso darles la satisfacción de que lo vean —aseguró de forma orgullosa, volviendo a poner la misma pose que a la entrada.

Mimi se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida pero el rubio la sujetó del brazo antes de que llegase a sujetar el pomo.

—Espera —le dijo—. ¿Vas a volver a hacer como que no ha pasado nada?

—No he dicho eso —musitó ella—. Pero no ahora; todos esperan que salgamos y no voy a darles de qué hablar.

—¿Tanto te importa lo que piensen? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Mimi se giró, encarándole, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Matt se sintió intimidado aunque le llevase un buen trozo de alto. La chica se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—Bueno —la voz de ella tenía un tinte extraño que no supo reconocer—. Se supone que me quieres toda a mí, ¿no? Incluso con mis defectos.

Matt se quedó mirándola, viendo la vulnerabilidad que la mirada de color caramelo estaba dejando ver. La castaña se estaba abriendo a él, podía presentirlo, y solamente le pedía un poco de tiempo.

—Tienes razón, te quiero tal y como eres —terminó aceptando a regañadientes—. Está bien, será a tu modo. Pero al terminar la noche hablaremos.

La chica sonrió ampliamente haciendo que el rubio se quedase sin aliento. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de alzar la mano para limpiarle algo que tenía en la boca; él frunció el ceño de forma confusa.

—Tenías mi pintalabios por la boca —explicó simplemente ella.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y volviendo a erguirse, abrió la puerta y salió del armario, dejando a Matt negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en la cara.

…

Todos en la sala esperaban expectantes. Habían pasado los 7 minutos largos (de hecho, por primera vez nadie había hecho seguimiento porque, incluso cuando habían hecho más rondas de besos, todos seguían bastante con el de Kari y June) y habían llamado dos veces a la puerta ya. Ninguno de los de fuera quería seguir jugando por no perderse las caras de Matt y Mimi cuando saliesen.

La pareja apareció un poco después, aparentemente normal. La chica caminó, erguida y orgullosa, hasta su sitio, tal y como se había levantado minutos antes, mientras que el rubio tenía la expresión de siempre, ésa que no denotaba sentimiento alguno. El ambiente era tan tenso, mezclando la exaltación del beso anterior de las dos chicas y la manifiesta frialdad de los que acababan de salir del vestidor, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Todos observaron, de forma intermitente, a Matt y a la castaña, esperando que algún gesto delatase algo de lo que había ocurrido dentro del armario. Pero eso no pasó.

—¿Qué estáis mirando? ¿Preferís una foto? —preguntó Mimi de forma altanera—. ¿Pretendéis seguir o hemos terminado? ¡Venga! ¡Que lance el siguiente!

Todo pareció volver a la normalidad como si el _pause_ hubiese estado puesto y alguien hubiera pulsado el _play_. Alguna persona asintió, murmuró un nombre, y todo el bullicio volvió cuando Hana cogió la botella y la lanzó.

Mimi se recolocó el cabello, con duda de que estuviese perfecto y no se notase lo que había ocurrido dentro del armario. Luego se giró hacia Yolei, que estaba más borracha que antes, y se puso a hablar con ella.

—¿Me he perdido algo interesante? —preguntó tratando de volver a la realidad.

—¡Ha sido muy fuerte! —incluso siendo la frase que últimamente más escuchaba de ella, Mimi pudo comprobar lo ebria que su amiga estaba por lo gangosa que hablaba—. ¡Kari y June se han liado!

—¿Qué? —los ojos de la castaña se abrieron por la sorpresa—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¡Cuéntame!

Las dos se pusieron a cuchichear emocionadas, poniéndose al día de todos los detalles que la de ojos caramelo se había perdido en ese rato que no habían estado juntas.

Todo pareció seguir normal a partir de ahí, como si los “7 minutos en el paraíso” de Matt y Mimi nunca hubiesen existido.

Solamente Sora se fijó en que la castaña ya no llevaba los labios rojos.

…

Llevaban ya tres horas jugando, con el alcohol corriendo por todos lados en forma de cubatas y chupitos entre tirada y tirada. Mucha gente había caído ya, rendida en alguna esquina, dormidos por no poder aguantar ni un mililitro más de bebida.

Yolei era una de las más afectadas, aunque en su caso en vez de dormirse estaba más exaltada que nunca. Vitoreaba a todos los que tenían que besarse, silbaba cuando una pareja entraba en el armario y bailaba en su sitio sin parar.

También estaba bastante emocionada con el tema de los besos, habiendo hecho que Mitsuki huyese de ella cuando le tocó besarla. Por suerte para todos, no había vuelto a lanzar la botella. Hasta ese momento.

La chica giró el recipiente por segunda vez esa noche. Estuvo dando saltitos mientras ésta daba vueltas, ansiosa por besar a alguien. Y finalmente, cuando paró, apuntó a Ken. Mimi, a su lado, puso cara de horror al ver aquello pero a la otra pareció encantarle la idea porque pegó un chillido de emoción.

—Yolei —susurró la castaña en voz baja para que solamente ella la escuchase—. ¿Estás segura? No sé si es buena idea.

—Ya es un amor imposible —balbuceó ella—. Así que por lo menos voy a aprovechar a besarlo, aunque esta sea la única forma de conseguirlo.

A su amiga no le dio tiempo a decir nada más antes de que Yolei se levantase y corriese a donde Ken estaba dando traspiés. El chico, viendo que casi se caía, se levantó para ayudarla pero ella se lanzó encima de él y cayeron de espaldas al suelo; ella encima de él. Un “oh” colectivo se escuchó en la sala al ver que Yolei besaba con mucha pasión a un aturdido y dolorido Ken.

Fue Mimi la que paró a la pareja; el resto estaban demasiado shockeados viendo como una siempre tímida en el tema de chicos Yolei se comía, casi literalmente, a un Ken que no sabía dónde meterse ni qué hacer. La castaña vio que las cosas se salían de control cuando su amiga se puso a toquetear al chico sin pudor alguno y el otro abría los ojos con horror. Sora fue a ayudarla y entre las dos consiguieron separar a la chica que se había convertido de una lapa.

—¡Lo he besado! —gritó orgullosa—. ¡Es gay pero lo he besado!

Mimi y sora decidieron que ese era el momento de dar por terminada la noche. La castaña se quedó con Yolei, quien seguía sonriendo y chillando victoriosa, mientras que Sora fue a recoger sus abrigos y bolsos seguida de Kari, que había terminado por reaccionar.

Entre las tres consiguieron que Yolei se vistiese y caminaron hacia la salida, dispuestas a coger un taxi. Estaban saliendo por la puerta cuando Matt las alcanzó.

—Mimi, espera —le pidió cuando llegó hasta ella.

—Matt, necesito llevar a Yolei a casa —le dijo de forma sincera—. Hablamos en otro momento.

—Pero… —comenzó a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Mañana —aseguró—. Te lo juro.

Matt comprendió que ese no era el momento adecuado y la dejó irse. Y aunque se quedó algo triste por no haber terminado de aclarar todo, se sintió feliz, creyendo a Mimi cuando decía que hablarían al día siguiente por fin.


End file.
